Até que ele é um cara legal
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: "e se Kai planejava trazê-lo a equipe? Não que isso fosse um problema, mas desconhecendo o loiro, tudo poderia ser um plano nefasto para sabotar a equipe, conhecendo o tipo que era Kai, a ideia não lhe pareia tão irreal." Para o desafio Bimensal. H B D Kai!
1. Chapter 1

Notas iniciais: Como bem sabemos, Kai faz 26 aninhos este ano, mas tal como a fracassada "Voltando atrás", se passa ainda na sua adolescência. Com o fiasco do ano passado, eu espero me redimir com essa fanfic.

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# Jin pertence à respectiva autora.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Era cedo da manhã e a turma estava animada naquele dia. O dojô, residência dos Granger, quase não tinha mais espaço de tantos arranjos entupidos a cada centímetro quadrado daquela nobre construção.

Tyson ficava a par da decoração, juntamente do loiro que lhe impedia de cometer qualquer besteira – e consequentemente, dos tombos da escada. Ray estava já há algumas horas na cozinha e Hilary não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, ou mais especificamente, da cozinha para a mesa de Buffet a arrumar tudo o que lá passava de uma maneira metodicamente assustadora. Kenny e o vovô Ryu por outro lado, apenas supervisionavam. Todos tinham o seu papel, ou ao menos a maioria.

O ruivinho de olhos verdes apenas olhava de longe o empenho dos demais. Era claro que ele queria ajudar, mas depois de cinco pratos quebrados, uma dúzia de balões estourados e um tombo feio de Tyson da escada, levaram-no a ficar quieto e não atrapalhar ninguém.

- _Eu nem queria ajudar mesmo._ – resmungou para um nada.

Ficou por ali por mais alguns minutos, mas logo se cansou de ser ignorado olimpicamente.

- Eu tô saindo. – disse num tom audível que ninguém, porém, preocupou-se em responder.

Olhou para trás apenas para afirmar-se de que continuavam a lhe fazer pouco caso.

- Bando de desmiolados. – praguejou.

Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e colocou-se a caminhar errante. Chutava alguns pedregulhos e dobrava em uma e outra esquina. Aquele tédio era simplesmente opressor e como não bastasse, estava terrivelmente quente.

- Tudo culpa daqueles imbecis. – chutou uma lata que rolou até uma esquina. Dali notou alguém conhecido. – O que aquele cara tá fazendo aqui?

Daichi continuou a observá-lo andando pela calçada distraidamente até que o mesmo entrou numa cafeteria. Movido pela curiosidade o ruivo o seguiu. Quando se aproximou do estabelecimento ainda numa distância prudente ouviu um baque e objetos de vidro estraçalhando-se no chão. Ao dar uma conferida pela vidraça externa, viu o ex-membro dos Bladebreakers caído no chão e um jovem loiro que provavelmente tinha a sua idade a lhe abraçar fortemente.

- Mas o que...? – perquiriu-se o miúdo notavelmente confuso.

O bicolor murmurou algo que o ruivo não pôde ouvir, mas o suficiente para que o loiro se apartara. Quando ambos se recompuseram, uma mulher de longas madeixas negras e olhos tão verdes quanto os do loiro lhe pareceu sermonar o mesmo loiro que se curvou em um pedido de desculpas, todavia o semblante da moça mudou completamente ao se virar para o bicolor, sorrindo-lhe docemente.

- "_Aquilo deveria ser normal?" – _pensou o ruivo consigo.

Não era como se o ruivo tivera o que fazer, mas aquela aproximação dos dois garotos despertara sua curiosidade demasiadamente como para notar que toda aquela situação era inconsequente e ele pouco ou nada tinha a ver com aquele maldito assunto. Mas o que de fato havia chamado sua atenção era aquela intimidade tão pouco característica ao bicolor e ficou tentado a descobrir um pouco mais, entretanto, não conseguiria nada estando ele do lado de fora.

Olhou para ambos os lados, não tinha nenhum disfarce ou algo similar, quando viu o loiro voltar à mesa do bicolor viu sua chance. Num pensamento rápido pegou um jornal que estava posto em alguma parte do chão e entrou no estabelecimento _discretamente_, sentando-se numa mesa próxima escondendo seu rosto atrás das folhas do jornal.

Sentado de costas para a dupla, o ruivo se repreendeu internamente por estar envolto em algo que considerava estúpido, mas pensando melhor, "e se Kai planejava trazê-lo a equipe? Não que isso fosse um problema, mas desconhecendo o loiro, tudo poderia ser um plano nefasto para sabotar a equipe, conhecendo o tipo que era Kai, a ideia não lhe pareia tão irreal.".

- Ah, mas você não perde por esperar Kai, eu vou desmascarar você. – riu baixo e maldosamente como um vilão lunático.

- Um cappuccino saindo. Não demoro. – levantou-se rumando para o espaço atrás do balcão.

Naquele pequeno intervalo de tempo Kai olhou distraidamente vidro afora sentindo uma anormal tranquilidade, contudo, seria muito melhor se o ruivo parasse de agir como um perseguidor era irritante e sumamente ridículo.

Suspirou fatigado, ninguém mais se escondia atrás de um jornal velho desde os filmes da década de 80, menos ainda uma criança que por certo seria menos suspeita se levara consigo um eletrônico, por exemplo – não precisava pensar muito.

- Sabe Daichi, estamos no século XXI... – comentou casual conseguindo um exagerado eriçar do menor.

- "_Porcaria!" _

...

Continua...

...

Sem notas finais.

Bey-jos e até.


	2. Chapter 2

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# Jin e Lin pertencem à respectiva autora.

Nota: Eu provavelmente não citei o nome da mãe do Jin na antiga MDS (Quimera), por isso apresento Lin. Lin, leitores, leitores, Lin. Apresentados? Então boa leitura.

...

...

O ruivo respirou fundo pousando o jornal na mesa. Com passos curtos e decididos situou-se rente ao bicolor e apontou-lhe o dedo.

- Eu sei de tudo! – exclamou alto obtendo olhares curiosos das pessoas à volta.

Kai se limitou a apenas olhá-lo com extremo desinteresse. Por mais descabelado que fosse a ideia, quando Daichi metia algo na cabeça era inútil provar o contrário e ignorava o fato de isso ser alguma influência do Granger ou apenas algo natural do ruivo.

- Não adianta se fazer de inocente, você não vai se safar dessa, espera só eu contar isso pra galera, ou melhor, 'pro senhor Dickinson! – bradou no alto burlesco da chantagem.

Kai massageou a ponte do nariz em total intranquilidade. _Por que não podia ter um dia normal?_

- Do que exatamente você está falando? – perquiriu na clara intensão de terminar aquele monólogo o mais breve aceitável, mesmo sabendo que o Sumeragi era muito cabeça-dura como para apenas se dar por coberto não importava que tudo estivesse contra ele – é claro que isso contava tanto como uma virtude quanto uma tacha. Mas tudo não mais que empiorou quando o loiro regressara.

- Algum problema? – perguntou desentendido.

- Você! – abocou-o. – Então você é o impostor que quer sabotar a equipe!

Sem entender coisa alguma, o loiro apenas ficou abismado. Que se supõe ante tão descabelada acusação?

Sem lhe implicar o mínimo, Kai apenas apanhou o copo de cappuccino da bandeja que o loiro segurava.

- Não negue Kai, já tenho todas as provas!

Aquele escarcéu não tinha fim...

Kai apenas ignorou e seguiu tomando seu deleitoso cappuccino tranquilamente. Ante isso, Daichi ficou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, notavelmente enfurecido por ser ignorado – novamente.

O bicolor pousou o copo de plástico na mesa e encarou o menor.

- Vá em frente. – disse calmo.

O ruivo apenas ficou afrontando o loiro como se o próprio fosse o culpado por desatar a segunda guerra mundial. Por efeito Kai deu um longo suspiro. Deixou o dinheiro na mesa e passou pelos dois com a clara intenção de partir dali.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – perguntou a gritos quando o bicolor alcançou a porta.

- Só pra você saber, Jin mal sabe lançar uma beyblade. – dito isso, despontou.

- _Essa doeu_. – murmurou o loiro injuriado. Voltou-se para o ruivo e com um sorriso fabricado, perguntou-lhe: - O que gostaria de pedir?

O menor apenas fez bico e rumou porta afora. Com isso Alphonse apenas deu de ombros.

.

- O dojô fica do outro lado. – disse Kai depois de longos cinco minutos de perseguição por parte do ruivo.

- Quem é aquele seu amigo? – mudou de assunto repentinamente despertando uma ponta de curiosidade ao bicolor.

- Por que pergunta? – indagou sem o olhar apenas seguindo calçada afrente.

- Por que tu é chato, não achei que teria amigos. – proferiu meramente.

- _Fedelho. –_ murmurou. – Somos amigos de infância. – comentou despreocupado.

- Pensei que era o Tyson. – disse surpreso.

- É uma história longa. – deu de ombros.

O ruivo pensou em perguntar, mas desistiu quando viu o semblante sério do bicolor, talvez trouxesse más lembranças.

Por consequência, houve apenas o silêncio. Desconfortável, o ruivo ficou apenas olhando aos arredores da rua. Já não estava mais tão quente, pelo contrário, o céu começava a ficar nublado, e quatro da tarde, parecia quase seis da noite.

Minutos e minutos de caminhada sem rumo depois, os dois ouviram barulhos conhecidos próximo de um beco. Já estava longe do centro da cidade, em uma parte pouco transitada, não precisava pensar muito para saber que se tratava de bey-lutas de rua.

O ruivo saiu em disparada, fazia um longo tempo que não jogava. Kai, que se encontrava bem atrás, parou de caminhar e observou o céu nubloso, ponderando sobre parar ou não o ruivo. Aquelas bandas eram perigosas, mas o Sumeragi não o ouviria de qualquer modo.

Suspirou largamente entreabrindo os lábios em um fastio mal contido, delineou a lateral da beyblade azul ainda no bolso, Dranzer vibrou impaciente. Começou a contar mentalmente...

14... 15...

Estalou o pescoço, o som, entretanto, foi abafado por um barulho conhecido. Alguém havia perdido, e bem rápido.

- Isso não é justo! – ouviu-se de longe.

Kai suspirou. Talvez devesse ter avisado. O bicolor andou até o ruivo vendo a cuia com quatro beyblades girando no centro e outras três paradas no chão, uma delas, do ruivo.

- Não seja chorão garoto, você perdeu. Agora passe sua beyblade pra cá. – mandou o maior da gangue.

Daichi agarrou sua beyblade, disposto a morrer por ela se fosse o caso. O maior levantou o braço e Daichi fechou os olhos esperando o soco que não veio, ao invés disso, ouviu apenas um estalo, abriu lentamente os olhos, Kai segurava firmemente o braço do outro quase a ponto de o quebrar.

O garoto puxou o braço irritado pela afronta. Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra. Os seis garotos rumaram em direção à cuia e Kai apenas fez o mesmo.

- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou o ruivo a berros.

- Cai dentro. – ouviu o líder.

Daichi observou Dranzer aterrissar no centro enquanto as outras iam de encontro à beyblade azul, todas de uma vez.

- "No que ele tá pensando? São muitas, até pra ele! Não vê que vai acabar perdendo?". – pensou o ruivo consigo.

Com um segundo e meio de batalha, apenas duas beyblade giravam depois de batidas ensurdecedoras e beyblades voando cuia afora. A beyblade vermelha estava no centro, enquanto a azul girava na borda, como se surgisse magicamente ali.

Perplexo, o garoto mirou sua beyblade na outra que se encontrava ainda na borda, era muita idiotice deixar sua beyblade girando ali, não precisava mais que um empurrão. Antes do contato, porém, apenas Daichi percebeu o que acontecera. Depois apenas se viu a beyblade vermelha fincar na parede do beco e em chamas, iluminando tenuemente aquele espaço estreito.

- I-incrível. – balbuciou o ruivo.

Milésimos de segundos antes de a adversária empurrar a beyblade azul para fora, a mesma simplesmente girou ao reverso lançando a beyblade vermelha para o lado oposto que simplesmente incinerou-se no meio do caminho. Era uma simples questão de força e equilíbrio. Mas se se tratava de algo fisicamente possível, não tinha ideia.

- Vamos. – disse o bicolor caminhando para fora do beco.

Daichi simplesmente o seguiu.

Após o episódio, ninguém disse absolutamente nada. Daichi se sentia péssimo por ter perdido, enquanto Kai apenas andava tranquilo.

- Por que fez aquilo? – perguntou finalmente depois do silêncio opressor.

- Faz diferença? – parou numa esquina.

Não era como se fossem amigos, Kai não o considerava como companheiro, talvez entrasse na categoria _conhecidos. _– Daqueles que vemos duas ou três vezes. A questão era que Daichi era uma criança, e ele não era tão cretino como para apenas deixar o garoto a mercê dos arruaceiros. Digamos que no momento seu humor estava favorável, apesar de todos os contras do dia.

Daichi baixou a cabeça, sem jeito. Sentiu-se incômodo, algo parecia ter demudado.

Dali em diante, todavia, não houve mais nenhuma conversa, nem mesmo um monólogo. Apenas o som de seus passos. Isso e nada mais. Até mesmo quando tomaram rumos diferentes: Kai para a mansão; Daichi para o dojô.

Quando o ruivo passou porta adentro, os demais apenas o olharam meio perplexos.

- Daichi, onde você estava?! – perguntou Hilary.

O Sumeragi demorou a reagir, todos notaram.

- Não enche o saco. – pôs as mãos nos bolsos e rumou para um dos quartos.

- Que bicho o mordeu? – perguntou o loiro.

- Deixa ele. – disse o azulado despreocupado.

No quarto o ruivo deitou-se na cama, apenas pensando. Era sempre Kai traidor aqui, Kai covarde ali, mimado, idiota, exibido e todo tipo de adjetivo ofensivo. Não o odiava totalmente, sendo franco, pouco lhe importava o Hiwatari.

Mas não era como se agora tivesse virando um fã, ainda o aborrecia, mas algo havia variado. Não foi o jeito como o bicolor interveio ou como o ajudou, ou que técnica usou. E detestava admitir, se não fosse por ele, estaria sem Strata, tinha calafrios só de pensar. Contudo não conseguiu pensar muito, logo ouviu muita barulheira, gritos e tudo mais.

Saiu do quarto ainda absorto, afora estava uma guerrinha. Ouviu barulhos abafados de coisas se quebrando, estourando e sendo arremessada a algum lugar próxima a porta de entrada que rangia ante os impactos nada muito fortes, mas o suficiente para ouvir os barulhos dentro do corredor.

Quando chegou ouviu as risadas dos garotos e uma poça de sujeira, algo como ovos e farinha de trigo – e óbvio, um bicolor totalmente empapado com a mesma substância grudenta.

Daichi abafou o riso, a cara do bicolor era impagável.

Hilary logo lhe estendeu uma toalha – coisa que não ajudou muito, mas nada que alterasse o rumo da comemoração que correu sem grandes outras surpresas desagradáveis.

Tyson comeu meio Buffet e Hilary só gritava pela falta de modos do rapaz. Ray e Max ficaram num canto, Kenny e o vovô partilhavam uma conversa. Jin também estava lá, com a mesma moça de cabelos negros que julgava ser sua mãe, pareciam já de saída e despediam-se da turma adentro e de Kai afora.

Daichi apertou algo que tinha no bolso. Seu rosto se contorceu e foi enrubescendo gradativamente, não de raiva, mas de inconformismo – cofcofvergonhacofcof.

Odiava decididamente admitir àquela idiotice, mas havia cogitado a ideia de lhe comprar um presente, e pior, o havia feito...

Olhou ao redor, tentando manejar as ideias. Ray o observava risonho e lhe acenou eriçando o ruivo.

...

Um momento!

Max tinha o mesmo sorriso! E Hilary, e o vovô, Tyson, Kenny, todo mundo! Maldito fosse!

Coçou o pescoço.

_Bah dane-se! _

Caminhou decidido até onde Kai estava – sentado na frente do dojô.

Daichi se sentou no seu lado direito e Kai levantou uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

O ruivo bagunçou os cabelos, não conseguia nem dizer um esfarrapado "Feliz aniversário"...

_Patético!_

Kai olhou para o céu, não estava minimamente interessado no que o ruivo tinha a dizer - talvez uns dois ou três insultos.

- Não é como se tu fosse um amigo... – soltou.

- Igualmente. – rebateu o bicolor serenamente.

- Mesmo assim... O pessoal me pressionou. – mentiu. – E como eu tava passando em uma loja me deu vontade de comprar, só pela ocasião, e eu não sou nenhum ingrato, mas não é por você.

O Sumeragi logo levantou-se subitamente deixando o pequeno embrulho em seu lugar. Parou próximo à porta escancarada.

- Você... É um cara legal... – disse num murmúrio.

Kai o olhou levemente surpreso, mas logo riu. Voltou-se para o céu estrelado com o pequeno embrulho em mãos, ainda sorrindo tenuemente.

- Fedelho.

...

Remate.

...

...

Olhem... Terminei... *perplexa*

Sim, eu sei que demorei. Escola gente, escola... E sem dindinho e bla bla bla...

Mas antes de mais nada, antes da avalanche de crítica sobre um Kai superestimado: Primeiro que (sem querer ofender), mas o Daichi perde feio para o Kai, e segundo, em se tratando de lutas de ruas EU, NÊSSA, acredito que Kai tenha bem mais experiência. Fiz pelo momento, quem não gostou... E eu com isso? *mau humor estratosférico*

Quanto à Jin ser amigo de infância, quem leu Quimera (MDS), vai entender, e NÃO, não estou dizendo que Tyson deixou de ser melhor amigo do Hiwatari, não disse isso em nenhum momento.

Depois, desculpem mesmo por demorar, é que a maldita depressão voltou com força total e eu não queria descontar nessa fanfic.

No mais, espero que tenham gostado apesar do final.

Bey-jos e até mais.


End file.
